


Fun by yourself

by miechsmol



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Macro/Micro, Masturbation, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Indulgent, Shrinking, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 22:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18973960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miechsmol/pseuds/miechsmol
Summary: Stiles had a hard time masturbating only looking at pictures of people, he needed something extra to make it work.





	Fun by yourself

There was this kind of a ritual Stiles had before his masturbation session. It wasn't that he needed to find some specific pictures or whatever, no, he didn't need any at all. The thing he needed was the change. Luckily, his ability to change his and others heights could provide him with needed relief.

So the session usually began with him being alone at home, all windows closed. He wore the biggest clothes he had, and also grew himself for them to barely fit, which put him on about 6'10". Almost a foot taller than his usual self.

This time he came to the kitchen and began preparing the dinner. Being this tall was a bit inconvenient for anything, because he was used to different size, so he didn't really make anything difficult. Just a few preparing.

Even the thought of being taller than usual gave him a shiver, but not really enough for it to turn him on. He needed something more, and it was just a lot of bother to clean afterwards, if he choose to grow. So he took a deep breath and activated his shift. At first he didn't even notice, and kept cooking.

The anticipation was also the thing. He waited for a moment when it became hard to reach for some shielfs. For his clothes to feel buggier and buggier with every second, and he just barely reached his normal height.

He kept cooking, as if nothing was going on. There was a fun in it, playing unaware. Until his pants just fell down his hips. Stiles couldn't reach even shielfs he usually could. And this feeling of becoming even smaller, that made his dick harder. He still waited though, enjoying how the world around him grew and become harder to operate. Somewhere until the counter reached his chest, that was when he decided it was time. His dick became half-hard at that point.

T-shirt almost was big enough to slide down his shoulders now, so he let it. Now when he turned around, everything was gigantic. He probably wouldn't be able to move some furniture at this point.

Stiles decided to not dwell on the size of the kitchen longer, because he still needed to reach the second floor, and with every second it would be harder to do.

When he went to the ladder, he took a long notice of how small he was in comparison to the furniture. He only needed just a bit of imagination to feel how small he was compared to other people, barely three feet by this point. Almost two times shorter than he usually was.

By the time he reached the second floor and his door, he lost about a foot. He could barely reach a doorknob, thankfully, he left his door open. It was hard to close it, though, because of how heavy it was.

Usually Stiles will go for the bathroom, but now he was too small to make it inside, so he stopped the change for awhile. He needed to make it at least on the bed, and it's top was already above his head.

It was a difficult goal, but he managed to anyway, all tired, sweaty and horny because of how small he was and how such a common task affected him.

He lied down on his back, breathing heavily. Stiles still felt his erection, and now he could relief it. He put his right hand on the dick, feeling it hot and hardening because of his touch. He wished it was someone else big fingers, but the thought that his bed felt more like a field now compensated it wholeheartedly.

Rub up and down, the skin a bit dry, but the plasm from the dick was making up for it the longer it went. He breathed out shruddedly, feeling even hotter than a few seconds before.

It wasn't really long masturbation, simply because he was already almost hard at that point, and he had all these pictures of how the world changed around him. How there could be people around, to see it, or to control it.

Relief  came faster than he expected. He bended his back, feeling the cum on his hands. Stiles was breathing hard, afterimages still fresh in his mind.

Maybe one day he'll have somebody to share this with, but for now his hand was enough.


End file.
